The Horrible Ideas of Firestar
by TheOneAndOnlyDoctorWho
Summary: HORRIBLE ideas! plz r&r! fourth chapter is UP!
1. poor pigeons!

**A/N: HI! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own warriors!**

**Firestar: No she doesnt!**

Chapter 1: Flying

"I will use a pigeons wings to FLY!" yowled firestar.

"Ummm... I dont think that's posi-" Sandstorm was cut off.

"FETCH ME A DEAD PIGEON!"

"Ok geez!" Sandstorm brought him a pigeon.

"Now leave me to my work," Firestar said.

"Can't I hel-"

"NO!"

"OK!"

Firestar sat down. "Brambleclaw!" he yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Get me some glue."

"But, sir... glue is a two leg thing."

"I know."

"Soooo... how do you expect me to get any?"

"Get some from twolegs, duhhhh!"

"But Firestar-"

"GET ME SOME!"

"Ok!"

*****three hrs l8er****

Brambleclaw returned with rat bites all over himself. "Here's your stupid glue!" he yelled.

"yay!"

Firestar immediatly got to work. he ripped off the pigeons wings, stuck a glue so heavy on the ends that it was like an industrial sement on them, and stuck them to his back. He then went out and climbed the tallest tree in the forest.

"Firestar, this really isnt a good idea..." Sandstorm called.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" He hit the ground sooner than he thought he would. But he seemed to fall through the ground...

"Firestar!" A familiar voice called... so familiar... Spottedleaf!

"I _can_ fly! I flew all the way to starclan!" He yelled.

"NO, firestar, you're almost dead cuz u smacked your head so hard!"

"Oooooh..."

Then she started fading as he woke up in the thunderclan medicine cat den.

"NEVER do that again, or anything like it, ok firestar?" said cinderpelt.

"Ok..." But his adventures were just beginning.

**A/N: If anyone has ideas, feel free to submit them to me! I will give you credit, dont worry. If not, i have my own ideas. R&R! Baiii!**


	2. REDBULLS! :D

**A/N: HII! i hoped u liked my first chapter. heres the second 1:  
****Chapter 2: RedBull  
****Credit to: xXFoxwhiskerXx**

Firestar sat in the twoleg's house he had been sneakng into for the past three weeks. (he did this just to watch t.v.) He was watching some random commercial.

_Redbull gives you wings!_

The t.v. yelled at him.

"I will not let down my sister! I will become the greatest warrior of all! I will FLY!"

So, firestar ran to the market and stole 17 redbulls. "I will get seven teen pairs of wings now!"

He finished chugging the third to last redbull as he walked into camp.

"Firestar? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Squirrelflight yelled

"Getting WINGS!" Firestar said. :D

"With redbull? all that really does is get you suuuuuuper hyper!"

"Oh... well im not hyper now soo... I dont think it works on me." Firestar walked away, bummed. Squirrelflight looked concerned.

********three hours later at a gathering********

"I will start." said Blackstar. "ShadowClan is thriving-"

"ButIwantedtostaaaarrrrt!" Firestar yelled. "!" (hope u can read that: traslation: But i wanted to starrrrt! I had fifteen redbulls today nd they were bleepin AWESOME! I still have two left, brambleclaw get up here!)

"Ummmm... okay?" Brambleclaw muttered.

"Drinkthis!"

"Why? firestar I dont want any!"

"Youtalktoslow!"

"FINE I'LL DRINK SOME!"

Brambleclaw chugged a whole redbull really fast and started violently shaking. He looked at Firestar happily, like he was high.

Suddenly, firestars mouth started foaming as they both sang dont stop believing by journeys and killed everyone. Starclan made an alternate world for them though, so technically they never died. Its just life without either of those crazies.

**A/N: did u like? :D preview on the next chapter: Firestar gets a facebook. Credit for the idea: Vampirewithasecret**

**Oh, and sorry fanfiction is being weird. it wont let me type the whole i had fifteen redbulls today thing. What ever. BAIII!**


	3. FACEBOOK!

**A/N: Yayy! this is definetly one of my most successful stories so far. My first story took 8 chapters to get five reviews! now I have two chapters and 5! Yayy!  
Idea: FACEBOOK  
Credit: Vampirewithasecret  
Thx!**

"BRAMBLECLAW!" Firestar screamed from his den at the now lonely camp.

"What?"

"I want a computer!"

"Huh? Whats a computer?"

"Its this thing I saw on a commercial once. I want one!"

"How do you expect to..." Brambleclaw stared at firestar in horror. "NO! I am NOT sneaking into a twoleg house again!"

"Oh c'mooooon!" firestar whined. "Pweeeeeeeeez?" He gave Brambleclaw his best bambi eyes, and even though they werent as cute as squirellflights, they were still adorable. And they worked.

****interruption, bringing everyone into real life****

"JOYYY! GET OFF THE COMPUTER!"

"NO!"

*****interruption over*****

12 hours later, they were sitting inside Princess's twoleg's house.

"'Kay, wheres the computer?" firestar asked.

"Over here..." Princess left the room and came back dragging a big flat thing.

"OK, Brambleclaw, im gonna need you to carry that!"

"Why on earth would i do that?"

"Cuz you're an amazing deputy."

"*sigh* fine."

***eight hours later (they got lost)****

"Ooooooooo whats this?" firestar said at 5 a.m., clicking on a thing that read 'facebook'. *30 secz later* "Yay! done signing up!" He later became friends with taylor lautner, Melissa Joan Hart, Kristen Stewart, and AmazingPhil. (If u dont know who he is, FIND OUT! HE IS AMAZING!)

a little chat bubble popped up.

"hey" from taylor lautner.

"hiii"

"U wanna come to the premier of eclipse with me? i could get u a backstage pass"

"who do u think u are? edward cullen? why would i go with u? i dnt even kno u!"

"noo i think im taylor lautner..."

"wut ev. i hate twilight."

-chat bubble closed-

*edward randomly walks in* WHY DO U HATE TWILIGHT?"

"OMG noooo! dont eat me!"

*taylor lautner walks in* *eats edward*

"MY HERO!" firestar yells, jumping on taylor.

then the world ends, because cats arent supposed to have facebooks. then it comes back to life in a chapter.

**A/N: did u like? :D i feel like a hipocrit though :( i made my two cats facebooks :P anyways i dont own taylor lautner or anyone else I mentioned.**


	4. MAREEAHAHA!

**A/N: HI! ok the idea this time was for firestar to become hannah montana. sorry I changed it a little, but thx Starwhisker of thunderclan for the idea!**

Firestar was sitting there with the laptop in his lap and he had some how gotten cable to work on it. (o, and since the world ended, hes back with his clan.) He was watching phineas and ferb. "HA! He knows what there gonna do today, Brambleclaw! This is such a FUNNY sho- aw man, another commercial?"

"Im just an ordinary girl!" Hannah montana sqeaked in that annoying voice.

"BRAMBLECLAW!"

"What?"

"I know what we're gonna do today!"

"*sigh* what?"

***omg i think out here in the real world we just had an earthquake!****

"Im gonna become a rockstar!"

"... *sigh*"

"What? Isnt that an amazing idea?"

"Sure, firestar."

*laptop dies*

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"*whispering quietly* yes!"

Lost in depression, firestar ran all the way to princess's house again. He told her the whole plan.

"WAIT ONE SECOND!" she yelled, running away.

When she came back, she had a random phone with her, and she dialed a seven digit number.

(somewherer in a far off land, a dude picks up his cell)

"Hello?"

phone: blah blah blah MEOW blah!

"I see..."

phone: "okrsokeok!"

"Sure, the limo will be there in a sec."

(back at princess's house)

"YES! Im gonna be hannah montana!"

princess: (o.O)

*7 hours later theyre in front of a huge crowd, all cheering*

"Mar-ee-a-HEE, mar-ee-a-HOO, mar-ee-a-HA, mar-ee-a-HAHA!" firestar just finished singing the awesomemest song EVAR. (look it up: go to youtube and look up vERY fUNNY cATS 16)

"GET DOWN, MR CAT!" a random voice screamed as a bullet flew through the air. Firestar some how dodged it.

-to be continued-

**A/N: next chapter: MATRIX! credit: me :3 also, i dont own warriors, hannah montana, or whatever german song/band thingy that was. hope u enjoid! REVIEW!**


	5. sorreeeeeee

**A/N: HIII! Im sad to say that firestar is not going to enter the matrix. About ten minutes after I posted that chapter, I realized I know absolutely NOTHING about that movie, cuz I've never seen it. sorreeee(hes going to burger king instead.)! Also, I'm gonna be updating less often. school starts tomorrow AND theres a huge heatwave up here in Felton, CA. D: sorry. I didnt wanna not post forever and have u guys think I died or something :D anyways baiii & the next chapter willl be soon!**


	6. FINALLY UDATING! :D

**A/N: YAY! FINALLY UPDATING! hey, randomly any1 attending a school around here in felton might kno me and what Im talking about, but todays the second day of school! I cant tell whether I'm happy or not. I wont be updating much, but I will be every so often. btw, if u do go to my school, TRY TO NEVER GET MRS. HERBERT! shes just weird. and her first name starts with "M", so if you take away the "s" at the begging of misses, put it at the beginning of herbert, her name is Mr. Sherbert. that at least makes me happy. OK NOW BACK TO THE STORY! this time, burger king. Oh, and something completely random i found on facebook. pen island. look at their web address carefully. what two words do u see besides pen island? erg. fanfiction wont let me post the website address. just use ur imagination, though, or write it down. pen island. put the words together!:D**

"OMFG WHY DID U TELL ME TO GET DOWN?" firestar yowled.

"A bullet flew through the air, MR . cat!"

"Oh... now I... I want to say I see but I dont know what the bleep that is. GUSTAVO, TAKE ME AWAY!" They went off into the limo, where firestar sat and watched t.v.. AGAIN.

"BURGER KING! HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" the t.v. yelled.

"Ok, I will! FINE! TAKE ME TO BURGERKING!"

-BuRgEr kInG tImE!-

"Hi can I have... ummm... The Bur- noo... thats to expensive... IDK! GUSTAVO! ORDER!"

"Double cheeseburger, please."

Suddenly a random cat from i can haz cheezburger pops in and yells "I MAED U A COOKIE BUT I EATED IT!1!" and blew up.

"I can has cheezburger?" Firestar randomly said. The nice lady gave him a cheezburger :D

Then fireflies by owl city started playing and firestar sung along. it was amazingly amazingfull. Then firestar nommed whatever the lead singers name was, and ate him to. Apparently its possible to eat peoples names now... O.o

Then firestar ate his cheezburger! NOM!1!

**YAYY! I finally updated. BTW, its not the second day of school anymoar, its the friday of the second week! dude, I. HATEE. HOMEWORK! BTW AGAIN, a little random bit about myself.. My name's Joy, and if you go to my school, you probably know me from any of these: 1. Hyperness. I get extremely crazy on coffee. 2. Crazyness. I'm crazy anyways. 3 & 4: bright orange pants/ amazingfull tie-dye ish tites. YAY! ANYWAYS I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally need ideas! I dont really have time to come up with them anymoar! so if you have one, good or bad, I NEED THEM! K thx baIII!**


End file.
